


Come Here, Sweetpea

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, On the couch, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Goshiki just likes to know he’s doing a good job.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Come Here, Sweetpea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 27: Praise kink

For a very long time, Taichi had not been awfully Keene or inclined to the concept of copulation. Rather, the idea of it repulsed and near terrified him. It had little to do with the actual act itself. Mad respect to those whom did it early, those whom were regulars at it to. Only, Taichi didn’t like the vulnerability that sex brought along with it. You were stripping yourself bare, in more than just the physical sense, letting down your walls. Taichi, with as private as he was, didn’t like the way that sat in his stomach. Now, with that said, he wasn’t beyond lust. In fact, he’d almost scoff at his younger self given the position he was in now, entangled with his boyfriend of three years. Goshiki, that lovely piece of heaven, had torn down his walls immediately. It would irritate him if he thought long enough about it, how someone so small made such a big difference in Taichi’s life. True to the nature of that statement, he supposed, big things came in small packages. They had come admirably far in their relationship since that first night, when Taichi let his desires get the better of him and he ended up settling his hand on Goshiki’s thigh as they sat in Taichi’s car in the grocery store parking lot, eating candy with cheep mixers as they tried to decipher the lecture in Goshiki’s science class that day. And well, when Taichi had dipped his head, forehead leaning into Goshiki’s as he whispered, dragging his fingers up Goshiki’s side and making the tiny thing shudder. Things had escalated that night. They weren’t supposed to, but they had, and the pair simply couldn’t stop after that.

“Kawanishi!” Goshiki whined, voice only a touch muffled in the taut skin of Taichi’s shoulder. His childish antics would never be lost to him, not even in the case of bedroom activities. “Stop doing that!” he mewled. Taichi angled an acidic look at the ceiling, head tilted back against the arm of the couch. His sprawling lounge, with his legs hanging over the opposite arm of the couch, was made a little less comfortable with Goshiki wriggling around on top of him. He couldn’t really be blamed, with the way Taichi was teasing him, trailing his nails down his back, dipping a hand into his pants and circling the pads of his fingers over his ass. The pair had already been messing around on the couch, getting each other excited, but Taichi was a considerably merciless partner, bating Goshiki with feathery touches. Meanwhile, Goshiki was an honest, devoted lover, kissing the planes of Taichi’s stomach and massaging his hips until his pants were halfway down those long legs. 

“Shhh, Pup,” Taichi shushed him, gathering Goshiki by his sides. Goshiki closed his mouth. He liked taking orders, in no other setting than an erotic one, but he liked it nonetheless. Taichi pulled Goshiki further up on him for a kiss, grunting as his arm sandwiched between himself and the couch. They really should’ve gotten a bigger couch. He ignored the discomfort as their lips met, his eyes fluttering shut, his unencumbered hand sliding up to cup the nape of Goshiki’s neck. 

“Would you like to move this somewhere else?” Goshiki asked when he withdrew, touching his fingers to his tingling lips. No matter what, Taichi’s kiss always left him with the after sizzle of its electricity. 

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just switch positions, mmkay?” Taichi replied. Goshiki nodded, releasing his crinkling grip on Taichi’s maroon T-shirt and hopping off of him. With a grunt and a twist, Taichi struggled from his position until he was sitting. He heaved a heavy breath, ran a hand through his rumpled ginger hair. “All right,” he tossed his head against the couch’s backrest, “C’mere, Sweetpea, get your pants off, too.” He peered at Goshiki with half-lidded caramel eyes, shaking his pants down to his ankles and then leveling a hand on his thigh. Goshiki obeyed, without hesitation, shuffling from his shorts and climbing into Taichi’s lap. 

“Good,” Taichi sighed, running his fingers through fine black hair. Goshiki’s lips quirked upward. He liked to know he was doing a good job, or, that’s how he liked to put it in order to avoid the term praise kink. He was, at his core, a baby. It was much easier this way, as Taichi’s big arms came around his waist and drew him into a kiss. Goshiki sighed into his mouth, pushing up Taichi’s shirt, feeling out chiseled pectorals and broad shoulders, exploring the dimensions of his back. 

“Mmmmmmhhhhhh..” Taichi, low, reverberating from his chest, as he pulled back and kissed the corner of Goshiki’s mouth, eyes slating back, rings of warmth blossoming from wherever Goshiki’s fingertips brushed his flesh. Goshiki, emboldened by Taichi’s reaction, snapped his hips down in a rough grind. The pair were protected by their boxers, but the spark of heat and friction was still exquisite. 

“Aaahhh.. th-that’s good..” Taichi said on a quivering inhale just as Goshiki moaned, threading his fingers in dark fluffy hair. 

“Oh yeah?” Goshiki tilted his adorable little head, a hypnotic flicker in his jubilant gaze, ink purple pools, eyelashes flitting up. 

“Well, I do try.” 

“You goof,” Taichi chuckled, pulling him down for another kiss. The pair fell down a hole of breathless kisses, tender, fervent exchanges as their hands roamed over one another, as they rocked from Goshiki’s eager body movements, until Goshiki was moaning, Taichi holding his hips as his cock twitched between Goshiki’s trembling thighs. Taichi’s features sharpened, eyes glinting. Goshiki really was too endearing.

“Taichi, you’re making that face that says you’re thinking something awful,” Goshiki squeaked, as Taichi urged him to scoot further back on his knees, and begun stroking Goshiki’s erection through his shorts. Goshiki gave a whimper, but Taichi’s free hand at the small of his back was like an anchor, keeping him from moving away.

“No,” Taichi hummed, his strokes languid, relishing in how it drove Goshiki insane. “I just want you to suck me off. I’ll do something for you too, if you want Pup.”

“What do you call what you’re doing now?” Goshiki yipped, as Taichi squeezed him a little. Taichi chuckled and looked to one side, withdrawing his hand. Goshiki drew in a gasp, falling out of Taichi’s lap and in lieu getting on his knees before him.

“Do you need a pillow?” Taichi gesticulated toward one of the decorative pillows on the settee. Carpet wasn’t exactly fun on the knees. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Goshiki chirped. Taichi passed him one of the pillows. Goshiki hummed a “thank you” as he propped the pillow beneath himself, and with that worked to hitch down Taichi’s boxers. Goshiki had seen it many times before and yet the sight of that big ole cock springing free, this time glistening with precum, would always astonish and slightly intimidate him. Goshiki wasted no time. He did so enjoy catching Taichi off guard, leaning forward and licking a trail up the shaft, kissing gently at the tip. 

“Oh.. shit.. hold on..” Taichi dug his fingers into the cushions of the couch, thoughts spinning away from him. Goshiki did not wait, sucking what he could of Taichi’s length into his mouth and bobbing his chin. He learned a few tricks from Semi, switching between pressing his tongue under Taichi’s shaft and swirling it over the tip while his fingers danced and twisted up and down the rest of Taichi’s length. A moan rolled up from Taichi’s throat, and Goshiki could just _feel_ how hard he was trying not to thrust. It made his chest fuzz up and warm, heart clambering around, no less clumsy than he. 

“Y’know Sweetpea.. you look really cute like that?” Taichi said between pants, gazing down at Goshiki. And he did, skin flushed, cheeks a tad puffed out, eyes glittering. Goshiki grew a deeper hue of crimson, the compliment, Taichi’s slightly rough voice, and those luminous brownish gold eyes, sending his blood rushing down. He picked up his pace, bobbing his head quicker, sucking hard. 

“Ohhh, oh god..” Taichi moved his hand to Goshiki’s hair, rubbing, massaging. “Ah.. good. You’re so good at this... keep going.” Goshiki did. There was more he wanted to hear. He wanted more, more of that praise. It made him feel so good, a crackling warmth that spread first from his chest down to his heels. He moaned, sending vibrations through his giant lover. He moved his tongue. Slide, press. Slide, press. Slide, press. Suck, swirl, suck, repeat, groan, repeat. Suck, swirl, repeat. A strained, breathy _aaaaahhhhhhhh_ from Taichi. 

“Yes.. Goshiki..” he crooned between shallow inhales, tugging at Goshiki’s hair. “Oh, that’s great. Fuck,.. you..” He cut himself off with a gasp, “You..” A moan, “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” It came out rumbling and honeyed. It was so absurdly obscene, and yet Goshiki loved to hear it. He really did. It made his head spin, let him know he was doing a fantastic job. Odd as it was, taichi was surprisingly articulate when close to climax. 

“Yeah, Baby, good boy. That’s perfect,” with an incredible amount of control, he ran his hand down the back of Goshiki’s neck, his quivering words the only betrayal to how unraveled he was. A shiver passed through Goshiki and he groaned.

“I’m gonna cum in a sec,” Taichi murmured, and he did. His body froze moments later, then seized. He doubled back as pleasure ebbed up his frame and warmth filled his skin, passing his hand over his face and muffling his sob in his palm. Goshiki swallowed. Taichi was always a beautiful mess after climax, and well, Goshiki was just a mess, all the time. 

“Your turn, Pup,” Taichi said, because Goshiki was in a state where he desperately needed release, half curled on the pillow and shaking. How sweet that blowing Taichi should render him so aroused. 

“Kawanishi, please stop looking at me like that,” Goshiki poked his lip out in a pout, ducking his head into his arms. 

“Fine, c’mere Rascal and let me help you,” Taichi stood, scooping Goshiki into his arms and plopping him on the couch. He crawled on top of him, arms positioned on either side of him so he was hovering rather than crushing him. He tipped his body faintly to the side, so that he brushed the back of the couch, giving him an interesting angle to reach down and stroke Goshiki’s pulsing cock from. Taichi had a big hand, okay? And he was good at moving it, all right? So Goshiki would like to veto any accusations that he might be overly sensitive as he started to come apart at a few caresses, closing his eyes, squirming into Taichi’s Touch. Taichi kissed him, long, slow, intimate. “Ya like that, huh?” Taichi breathed, speeding up his strokes. 

“Uh huh,” Goshiki yelped, and was cumming into his hand in no time, a cry escaping his lips as his body spasmed. Taichi held him through his climax. 

“Hey Kawaii-Chan, I’m hungry,” Goshiki hopped up, wiggling into his pants and darting into the kitchen. Taichi followed him with a yawn and folded himself over the kitchen counter. 

“I’m not cooking.” 

“Aw man,” Goshiki popped his head into the refrigerator, “Please, Kawanishi? I was good today right? So shouldn’t you cook for me?” 

Goshiki was a devil child. 

“As you wish, Sweetpea.”

“Yeeee!!!!!’ Goshiki hopped up and down. 

Taichi exhaled, ruffling Goshiki’s hair as he passed him on his way to the pantry.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are supremely underrated! :)  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are such a big help to me. :)  
> Remember to take care of yourself Darlings<3


End file.
